Цубаса Хроника (Шаоран х Шаоран)
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: Яой история про Шаорана и его клона


**Неизвестная история об ангеле и демоне**

 **ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Эта история касаеться Шаорана и эго клона (кто не воспринимает яой, советую нечитать этот фик, так как он откровенного сексуального характера). Но надеюсь вам понравитя!**

 **Отказ от ответствености :** Всем владеет OC CLAMP

 **Резюме:** Свет и тьма, ангел и демон. То ,что они имеют одно лицо только начало проблемы.

(Rasskashtik Shaoran Недвижимость)

С прибытием в новый мир, вся компания в лице Шаорана реала, Сакуры, Курогане, Фая и Моконы, увидели перед своими глазами ужасную картину. Маленькая деревня была вся в огне, казалось, что ад поглотил ее. Шаоран предположил, что это просто был несчастный случай в деревне, что пожар начался от удара молнии или чего-то другого. Но он не как не предположил, что это был его клон, который потерял здравый разум в мире Токио.

Тогда он услышал голос Курогае: «Это сделал он. Твой клон, другой Шаоран». Я не хотел признавать это правдой, он всё сводилось к этому.

Я повернулся к Моконе, который сидел на плече у Фая, и спросил: « Ты чувствуешь присуцтвие пера в этом мире?». С кивком головы Мокона ответила «да оно здесь, но оно перемещается».

«Нужно проверить есть кто живой в деревне, и найти место для ночлега» прозвучал хриплый голос Курогане. Сакура осталась с Фаем и Моконой, а я и Курогане пошли в деревню.

Деревня пылала, и дышать из за дыма было тяжело. Курогане пошёл в одну сторону, я пошёл в другую, чтобы быстрее пройти местность. В густом дыму вдалеке я заметил силует человека лежащего на земле. Я подбежал к нему и застыл от ужаса. Окровавленое тело лежало неподвижно… он был мёртв…

Я шёл дальше, мои мысли были только об одном. Неужели это сделал он, другой я, неужели он настолько потерял над собой контроль , что убил всех жителей этого села. Я не хотел в это верить, не хотел верить в то , что Сакура любила убийцу.

Я подошёл к окраене села, внизу виднелся лес. Я начал спускаться, в надежде, что найду там жителе этого села.

Время без пощадно клонило солнце к закату, поэтому было плохо видно, что происходило вокруг меня. Повернув голову в глубь леса я увидел фигуру которая стояла под деревом. Из за темноты я не мог видеть кто это был. Но когда этот человек отошёл от дерева, я отчётливо увидел чёрный мундир, который я уже видел раньше во сне Сакуры. Это был он, мой клон.

Я не знал что делать. Попытаться убежать или вступить с ним в бой. И тогда я увидел перо у него в руках, мои действия сразу же были определены.

Я обернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть нет ли там Курогане. Когда повернувшись назад я не увидел Шаорана под тем деревом, я побежал в глубь леса, с надеждой догнать его и отобрать перо. Остановившись под тем самым деревом под которым стоял клон, я застыл от страха. Я понимал, что кто-то стоял позади меня с тяжолым дыханием, которое я ощущал своим затылком.

«Зря ты сюда пришёл в одиночку» прорычал до ужаса знакомый голос, как будто я это сказал. Я не знал, что делать. Мысль в голове была только одна, _бежать, бежать как можно быстрее._ Я не успел двинуться с места, как клон схватил меня за шею одной рукой и толкну к твёрдому стволу дерева. Когда я увидел его лицо, его волосы, я не мог поверить, что вижу человека который был так на меня похож, но это не меняло того что он был монстром или призраком в моём облике. Нас отличали только глаза, у клона был голубой глаз, который он вырвал у Фая в мире Токио.

«Отпусти меня» пробормотал я, в надежде, что он послушает меня и я смогу ускользнуть от него. Но пальцы на моей шее сжались сильнее. «Нет. Ты жалкое подобие человека. Ты слабый» Эти слова… Неужели он убьёт меня прямо здесь и сейчас? «Ты хочешь меня убить?» с трудом спросил я, так как было сильное удушье. Ответа не было.

Он смотрел на меня, и я был готов поклясться, что я видел перед собой призрака. Холодные руки, стеклянный взгляд, бледное, каменное лицо и сердце не билось.

От недостатка воздуха я начал падать на колени, но клон не послабил хватку на моей шее, и последовал за мной тоже став на колени. Я как будто начал терять сознание, глаза закрылись. Я подумал, что мне пришёл конец.

Спустя несколько секунд я почувствовал покалывание на своих губах, что-то тёплое и мягкое легло на них. Не понимая, что это было, я широко открыл глаза и застонал от удивления. Мой клон целовал меня в губы, и я понял, что но на самом деле не был холодным и каменный как мне казалось.

Я пытался разорвать наши губы, но не мог, он был сильней меня на тот момент. Я кричал у себя в голове, _стой, остановись, пусти меня!_ И клон как будто услышал мои мысли и наши губы расстались.

«Зачем ты это сделал?» спросил я, задыхаясь от недостатка воздуха.

«Это ещё не конец. Это не всё, что я хочу сделать с тобой» ответил он твёрдо, и это звучало как приговор.

Затем он сжал руку в кулак, и ударил меня с ужасной силой, что я потерял сознание.

 **(Курогане)**

Я решил найти пацана, чтобы идти к остальным и искать ночлег. Его нигде не было.

Спустившись вниз к лесу, я увидел паренька. Он лежал на земле без сознания. Я подбежал к нему и начал его будить. Он открыл глаза. В них был виден ужас, боль, страх.

«Что-то случилось, пацан?» , и ответ был странным.

«Нет, я… я… я просто упал. Ничего страшного, со мной всё в порядке»

Странно, что он не мог найти слов чтобы ответить мне, как будто он на ходу выдумал ответ. Я сделал вид, что поверил его словам, но я заметил, что его руки которые были сжаты в кулаки, страшно тряслись и ручейки пота которые бежали по его вискам.

Мы вернулись к остальным.

Через несколько часов мы нашли заброшеный дом в неплохом состоянии, были даже кровати, мы решили, что это лучшый вариант, чтобы переночевать эту ночь. Шаоран всё это время молчал. Я не мог понять, что тревожило пацана. Мы решили осмотреть дом и выбрать комнаты для ночлега. Шаоран пошёл в конец коредора, остановился возле крайней комнаты, открыл дверь и пробормотал «я буду спать в этой комнате» и закрыл за собой дверь.

Сакура тоже вибрала себе комнату и отправилась спать.

«Что происходит с Шаораном? После обхода деревни он сам не свой. Ты что-то об этом знаешь?» тыхо спросил Фай.

«Я нашёл его без сознания в лесу под деревней. Когда он очнулся, то был очень испуган, как будто увидел призрака» ответил я ему, и добавил: «Будь сегодня с Сакурой, мне кажеться, что ей нужна охрана пока клон в этом мире»

 _Ех, если бы Курогане знал, что защита в ту ночь нужна не Сакуре а Шаорану, то не пошёл спокойно спать._ ¬_¬

Зайдя в комнату я зажог лампу стоявшую там. Моя голова была забита непонятными мыслями. Меня ужасало то, что мне хотелось узнать , что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что, это не всё, что я хочу с тобой зделать . Что он имел в виду?

Не знаю.

Мои веки начали становиться тяжолыми, я хотел спать. Я снял с себя одежду и лёг на кровать. Хоть мне очень хотелось спать, я боялся закрыть глаза, но всё таки сон брал верх.

Сквозь сон я услышал скрип пола возле меня. Я подумал, что возможно это Курогане или Фай пришли проверить все ли в порядке. Я открыл глаза и увидел эго. Шаоран стоял прямо перед ним. Я превратился в камень. Почему он пришёл ко мне, а не к Сакуре?

«Что ты тут делаешь? Зачем ты приследуеш меня? Что тебе от меня нужно?»

«Ты нужен мне. Я нужен тебе. Без друг друга мы никто. Это слова Фей Вонга» прошептал мне на ухо клон.

«И что ты хочешь этим сказать?»

«Что рано или поздно мы сольёмся воедино»

Я не мог понять о чём он говорил.

«Не пытайся понять мои слова» хрипло добавил он.

Я чувствовал дыхание на моей шее, и это вызвало у меня мурашки под кожей. Я повернул голову к своему клону и оказался прямо напротив эго губ. Я не успел опомниться, как наши губы и языки сплелись вместе.

«Нет, стой! Это не правильно. Я не хочу этого!» но самое страшное для меня было то , что на самом деле я хотел этого.

«Ты врёшь мне сейчас». Сказав это, он толкнул меня на кровать и придавил меня своим весом в области бёдер своими бёдрами.

Безумное желание начало поглащать меня с колосальной скоростью, и я не мог сопротивляться. Мои руки сомкнулись у другого мальчика на спине прижимая его к своему телу. Он схватил меня за голову и начал целовать мои губы. Мой мозг опустел, я не мог думать не о чём кроме его губ.

Когда клон схватил мои руки и потащил их вниз по своему животу, я понял, что он хотел.

Быстрым рывком я столкнул его с себя и перевернут его на спину. Так же быстро я снял с него черный гольф, который был на нём. Я не мог понять, зачем я это делал, ведь тогда я мог спокойно убежать из комнаты, но не сделал этого, оставаясь рядом с ним.

Я лёг рядом с ним. Положив руку на его торс я замер, я не мог продолжить движение своих рук к месту назначения. Тогда клон приподнял голову к моему уху и прошептал: «ты знаешь чего я хочу» и укусил меня за мочку уха. «Я… я не могу этого сделать». Тогда он схватил меня за запястье и потащил мою руку вниз, к той части тела, которая настойчиво пульсировала в его штанах. Моя рука оказалась там. Настойчивая и тёплая пульсация становилась только сильней.

«Посмотри на меня» прошипел он гладя меня по лицу. Я перевёл взгляд на него и увидел тень эмоций (как мне показалось), он потянул меня к своим губам. Коснувшись их я опять снялся с тормоза и начал действовать. Тихие стоны начали срываться с его горла. Мне было не удобно двигать рукой, он это понял и приспустил свои брюки. Я продолжил манипуляции рукок, целуя его он стонал мне в рот довольно громка. Каждое моё движение отражалось на его лице. Крики, вздови, пот, который как жемчуг светился в лунном свете. Я понял, что кульминация была близко, и я не ошибся. Клон резко оторвался от моих губ и закричал спрятав голову в моей шее.

Я остановил все движения. На моей руке было что-то тёплое и влажное. Клон вытащил свою голову с моей шеи и двинулся к уху, сказав: « У нас есть возможность делать это каждый вечер».

Мои глаза стали большими от удивления и я подумал, а как же Сакура, неужели он не любил её, или любовь к ней исчезла когда я забрал у него часть своего сердца? Я не знал ответа и задавать ему этот вопрос не хотел.

Я лежал на плече у своего клона и понимал, что его вниманием я не буду наделён. Но я ошибался.

Он перевернул меня на спину, и сделал быстрое движение ногами, чтобы снять свои штаны окончательно. Тоже самое он сделал и с моими штанами. Мы оба были голые.

Его губы, которые я ощутил на своей шее начали перемещаться к груди, за тем к животу и ниже. Поцелуи были горячими как лава. И тут я почувствовал губы на моём конце. Меня как током ударило и я вскочил. «Что ты твориш? Не надо этого делать» закричал я, не боясь, что меня могут услышать. Клон поднял голову и посмотрел на меня суровим взглядом. Наши лица сровнялись. Он нажал на меня и придавил к кровати. Поцелуй. «Заткнись» грубо прорычал он возле моих губ. И опять отметил тот путь, который он делал раньше. Меня поглатило тепло, медленно, нежно и ритмично. Я сжал свои глаза, зная, что он делал это ртом. Стоны срывали моё горло. Это была вершина наслаждения, но я боялся посмотреть вниз, боялся увидеть знакомую голову с коричневыми волосами и то что она делала.

И вдруг он остановился. Я готов был убить его за это. Он встал на край кровати и я попытался его схватить но не успел, он был вне досигаемости моей руки. Во мне проснулась дерзость. Я вскочил на ноги, схватил клона за голову и сказал: « Закончи то, что ты начал, или я заставлю.» Он посмотрел на меня, своим пальцем он провёл по моим губам и прошептал: «Уже не сегодня. Мне лучше сейчас уйти»

«нет» крикнул я.

И тут я услышал шаги по коридору. Чёрт, это был Курогане. Когда я повернул голову Шаорана уже не было в комнате.

Я быстро натянул штаны, вскочил в постель, которая была мокрой от нашего пота и накрылся одеялом. Дверь открылась с лёгким скрипом. «Пацан ты спиш?» тихо спросил Курогане. Я молчал, делая вид, что сплю. Я боялся, что он мог слышать наши стоны и крики, и потому пришёл ко мне проверить как я. Курогане не услышав ответа от меня тихо закрыл дверь.

Я уснул.

Конец первой части.

Нууу, как-то так. Ну судите строго. Писатель я плохой, но если вам понравилось и вы хотите продолжение истории, пишите в коментариях.

Во второй части Шаоран попытаеться убить своего клона. И возможно клон кое в чём ему признается.


End file.
